CONstantly: a CONfusion Sidestory
by DaAmazingMeepers
Summary: It's Yami's big day, and Yugi calms Yami's and Andria's nerves while reminiscing about past adventures.  Read CONfusion CONtinued before this one!  YamixOC YugixAnzu/Tea


Hey guys, Meepers here. So I know I said the saga of Yami and Randy was over, but someone asked me to write a short story along the same lines as CONtradictory, only with Yami and Yugi. Almost immediately after I read this request, an idea popped into my head. And, well, I can't just let you guys go now that Yami's proposed to Randy, now can I? So I hope you all enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. I only own my OCs, which you are not allowed to use without my permission.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, Yami, you look great."<p>

Yami fidgeted, trying agitatedly to tie his bowtie. What with all the sweating he was doing, Yugi was afraid it was going to show through his tuxedo. "That's all good and well to hear it from you," Yami fretted, "But you're supposed to tell me things like that – it would go against your personality to do otherwise!"

Yugi laughed. "Trust me, if you truly looked as bad as you think you do, I would tell you. We're too close of friends to hold anything back from each other."

Yami was still fiddling with his bowtie, making little noises of frustration. "Blasted contraption, why won't you—"

"Here," Yugi said, standing up and moving towards his look-alike, "Let me do it. Anzu showed me how."

Yami grinned. "I'm sure she showed you how to do other things as well…"

Yugi blushed and concentrated on tying the bow. "Oh hush, I could make the same joke about you and Randy."

A slight blush appeared on Yami's cheeks, but he said, "We haven't tried anything too extreme yet. We were saving it for after marriage."

Yugi nodded, tugging at the tie one final time. "Same with Anzu and I, although Anzu wanted to go farther."

Yami chuckled. "Isn't it usually the other way around, with the guy wanting to go further and the girl being reluctant?"

Yugi shrugged and stepped back to survey his work. "Okay, I think you're ready."

Yami looked down at his now done tie and then threw a panicked look at Yugi. "Yugi, I don't think I can do this!"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, you had the courage to propose to her. Where did all that bravado go?"

Yami tugged at his collar nervously. "Hopefully the same place my brain went. You have no idea how nerve-wracking this is!"

Yugi grabbed Yami's shoulders and looked directly into Yami's eyes. "Yami, you're the King of Games. You've faced down rivals that would make grown men cry and have had the lives of you and your friends put on the line, and you never lost your cool. You. Can. Do. This."

Yami stared into his best friend's eyes for what seemed to be the longest time, and then took a deep breath and said determinedly, "Alright, I can do this."

Yugi nodded and patted him on the back. "Darn right you can. Now how about you go check with Cher about the reception?"

Yami gave him the thumbs up and strode off to find his fiancé's aunt. Yugi watched him go with a smile. It seemed like it was only yesterday that he had solved the puzzle and had first released the ancient pharaoh. Now here he was being the best man at said pharaoh's wedding. My how his life had changed he was a freshman in high school. He had even grown a little – although he was still a good deal shorter than most teenagers.

But that wasn't the only thing that had changed – his relationship with Anzu was definitely getting more serious. He was seriously considering asking her to marry him, and had even bought a ring. The only thing that was holding him back was the fact that neither of them had graduated yet, and Anzu was still planning on studying dance in New York. If she was really so determined to pursue her dream in that way, then he wasn't going to hold her back by proposing to her right now.

"Yugi?"

Yugi smiled. Speaking of his lovely girlfriend, here she came. She was wearing her Maid-of-Honor dress, which was a lovely peach shade and accentuated her curves in all the right places. "Hey Anzu, you look beautiful." Said Yugi, kissing her on the cheek.

Anzu smiled happily. "Thanks. Do you know where Yami is?"

Yugi chuckled. "I sent him somewhere to keep him busy. He was having a panic attack, and I figured he could use a distraction."

Anzu laughed. "Well I can offer more distractions. Ootogi just called and said that he's going to be a bit late, and knowing him, that means he's going to miss half of the ceremony."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yeah? And what's his excuse this time?"

"He said his flight was delayed. He's only just now leaving the airport."

Yugi shook his head. "Well, Yami should be with Cher, if he did what I told him."

Anzu nodded and gave him a kiss on the forehead before heading off to find the groom. "While I find Yami, will you check on Randy? I think she has the same case of cold feet that he has." She called over her shoulder.

Yugi grinned and said, "Leave it to me!" before setting off.

As he made his way to where Randy was being outfitted, he thought back to after she and Yami had started dating. Of course, Yami's head had been in the clouds almost the whole time – Yugi had never seen him so happy. Truth be told, Yugi had been a little jealous. After all, the times that he and Yami had spent discussing strategy and what the future might hold for them were now spent by Yami talking about how he and Randy had spent their time in their dream world during the night. But Yugi couldn't complain: he was happy for his double, and of course, he himself had Anzu.

He finally made it to the room that Randy was getting ready in, and he knocked on the door. "Hey, everyone decent?" he called.

"Come in." called a wobbly voice on the other side of the door.

Frowning with worry, Yugi opened the door and beheld Randy in her dress. It was a beautiful dress, to be sure. The collar sloped off of her shoulders, and the sleeves clung to her arms, with puffy sections of tulle near the shoulders. The torso was almost corset shaped, and the skirt and train was long enough to cover her feet and had sequins set in a star shaped pattern.

And Randy herself looked beautiful in the dress. Her make-up had been done by Mai, who had done a fantastic job. With lavender eye shadow that accentuated her eyes and the palest of icy-pink lipstick, Randy looked drop-dead gorgeous! But all of this wasn't enough to hide the terrified look in Randy's eyes.

Yugi carefully closed the door, sat down in a chair opposite of Randy's and grinned. "Anzu told me you were having some pre-wedding jitters."

Randy nodded. "I was so sure of myself when I told him yes, but now that the day is finally here…I don't know if I'm ready."

Yugi watched Randy fret. This girl – no, this woman – who had been so brave when confronting her mother to let her and Yami stay together was now doubting herself when she was about to be bound forever to the man she loved. He supposed she had somewhat of a right to: after all, forever is a long time.

He scooted his chair forward. "Randy, you can't give up now. You worked so hard to get here – to get Yami."

"I know, but…oh good lord, I'm scared. I'm terrified." She said, putting her head in her hands.

"What are you scared of," asked Yugi, rubbing her on the back comfortingly. "Your mother? The girls at Domino High? Yami's enemies?"

She shook her head and quietly said, "The future."

"The future?" repeated Yugi.

She nodded. "I mean…well, look how my parent's marriage turned out. What if this marriage turns out just like theirs, with us going our separate ways, maybe one of us with a kid? I don't…I…oh lord, oh good lord…"

The tears were flowing freely down her cheeks now, and her mascara was running. Yugi couldn't do much for her except keep rubbing her back comfortingly and think to himself, _'She held these doubts and fears inside her this whole time without telling anyone. She's a strong woman.'_

Finally, Randy's tears slowed down until she wasn't sobbing anymore. When she was completely silent, Yugi said, "You know what I think?"

When Randy gave him a questioning look, he continued, "I think that you aren't your mom, and Yami definitely isn't your dad. The past doesn't control the future, Randy, you do. I've learned this more times than I can count, and it's a lesson that you need to learn. I know that you want this, and Yami wants it just as much as you do, even if he's as nervous as you are, maybe even more so."

Randy nodded, took a deep breath, and said, "I do want this. I just…don't want to be making the wrong decision."

"And you aren't," assured Yugi. "If anyone knows Yami better than you, it's me. This marriage is the best thing you or him could ask for. You love him, don't you?"

She nodded. "With all my heart."

"Then you'll be fine." He said, smiling.

Suddenly, Mai burst into the room, wearing her deep purple bridesmaid dress. She took one look at Randy's running mascara and glared at Yugi. "What did you say to her, stupid? Now I've got to do her make-up all over again!"

Yugi put up his hands in protest. "Hold on now, this wasn't my fault, I swear!"

Randy stood up. "It's okay, Mai. He—"

"No, it's not okay," interrupted Mai, very irritated. "Because he's supposed to be getting into position, and now I have less than five minutes to take off your ruined make-up and put new stuff back on!"

Yugi's eyes got wide. "Whoa, is it almost time already? I've got to go get in place!"

As he turned to go, Randy called out, "Yugi?"

He looked at her. She gave him a "thumbs-up" and said, "Thanks."

He smiled and winked at her. "No problem."

And then he was making a mad dash to find the rest of the groomsmen and bridesmaids. It would look really bad if the Best Man was late to the wedding. After much searching, he finally found where he was supposed to be. He stood next to Yami, who was standing next to the altar, looking just as nervous as when Yugi sent him off. Yugi tapped him on the shoulder, and when Yami turned to look, Yugi gave him a "thumbs-up" and a smile. Yami returned both of them.

Just then, the organ music started up. They both looked to the doorway on the other side of the room. The doors opened, and the first couple, Randy's Aunt Cher and her boyfriend, Gabe, walked down the isle, with Cher in a vibrant orange dress. Next came next came Mai and Jonouchi, with Mai looking very pleased with herself. _'She must have finished Randy's make-up in time.'_ Thought Yugi.

Then came Shizuka and Honda, with Shizuka in a pale pink dress and Honda looking as if it was him who was getting married and not Yami. After them came a girl named Chikaku who Randy had befriended, and Ryou. Chikaku was in a green dress.

For the flower girl and ring bearer, a pair of fraternal twins that Randy babysat regularly walked down the isle, pleased as pie.

Then Anzu walked down the isle, and Yugi couldn't help but grin. She had a certain glow emanating off of her, and Yugi thought that she had never looked more gorgeous. She beamed at him as she took her place at the other side of the altar.

And then Randy came down the isle.

Yugi could see Yami staring at his wife-to-be with an expression of awe. Randy's dress sparkled in the church's lights, and Loretta, Randy's mother, was already crying as she lead Randy to the altar in place of her father, who couldn't be bothered to show up. They stopped in front of the altar, and when the Officiate started speaking and Yami still hadn't stopped staring at Randy, Yugi was afraid that Yami would fail to be able to read his vows. However, when his turn came to speak, he didn't freeze up.

As Yugi watched the ceremony proceed, he couldn't help but think that everyone in the group was growing up too fast. Yami had only gotten his own body a few short years ago and he was already getting married. Jonouchi and Mai had started living together, much to Jonouchi's mother's protest. And little Yugi himself, well, he was definitely planning on proposing to Anzu, even if he wasn't planning on doing it any time soon. It seemed like only yesterday that he and Anzu were snot-nosed kids on the playground where she had broke the game console that he had lent her, and now she would be going to the USA to study dance.

This thought sent a little pang through his heart, but he certainly wasn't going to stop her from achieving her dream.

At last, the vows were said and done, Randy and Yami had placed their rings on each other, and Ootogi had shown up in the middle of the ceremony. The Officiate said in a booming, happy voice, "I now pronounce this couple, Mr. and Mrs. Mutou! You may now kiss the bride."

Carefully, Yami lifted Randy's veil and kissed her tenderly. Everyone started cheering and clapping, and Jonouchi and Honda gave a whoop. The newly married couple smiled at everyone and walked back down the isle together. As the rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked back down the isle and Yugi and Anzu met at the middle, Yugi whispered to her, "Someday that's going to be us."

Anzu blushed. "Nothing would make me happier." She whispered back.

Yugi's face then adopted a silly grin. Maybe he would be proposing sooner than he thought.

* * *

><p>Afternote: I have a feeling that I could have done better on this one than I actually did. Still, it's written, and that's what matters. I'll try to draw a picture of Randy in her dress sometime soon, but I've got commissions I need to finish.<p>

If you haven't yet, please vote on the poll on my profile so that I can post my next story! Oh, and reviews are much appreciated!

~DaAmazingMeepers ^w^


End file.
